


Let's Get Lost at Sea

by Its_Just_Chemistry



Series: Sherlock & Watson on Baker Street [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Attempt at Humor, Cruise Ships, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Spooning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 07:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Just_Chemistry/pseuds/Its_Just_Chemistry
Summary: "Go on a cruise," they said."It'll be fun," they said.Currently the ship is sinking, the crew is panicking, the food is disappearing, Lestrade is pulling his hair out, Anderson is hurling off the hull and Sherlock is in the middle of trying to perfectly spoon John."Could they be any louder up there?"Though he doesn't seemed too worried.





	Let's Get Lost at Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnaGP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaGP/gifts).



> Rated Teen for swearing.
> 
> Gifted to AnaGP.  
> I'm so so sorry I haven't responded it's just...I suppose now I'm the one speechless  
> I love you
> 
> Characterization is probably off...
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

There's this obnoxious, pounding noise coming from above the floorboards.

There's also screaming.

Sherlock is somewhat convinced that a massacre is occurring upstairs, however feels no need to remove himself from the bed to check. After all,

he only ever gets involved _after_ the murder.

Or in this case, supposedly, mur _ders_.

 

John groans within a sleepy state, "Sherlock, 'the hell are they doing up there...?"

"I don't know."

"Well could you go stop it, then?" He pleads. "I'd do it myself but..."

 

 

 

Though John never really finds an answer before continuing. "Just go stop it for me, alright?"

He turns to pat Sherlock's cheek before rolling fully onto his side. Holmes grumbles in exasperation, gently removing his legs from their tangled position between John's.

 

He was just at the verge of getting comfortable.

 

"If I am to do this, then I demand we perform some ' _morning exercises_ ' at daybreak."

"Fuck off."

Sherlock chuckles.

"I believe you had intended to say 'gladly', but alright John. I hope you'll come to your senses by morning."

John rolls his eyes.

"Oh, on the contrary, you _arsehole_." He huffs. "'Doctor knows _best_."

And Sherlock has to admit

he's not wrong.

 

\--

 

As Holmes steps onto the deck, it suddenly occurrs to him that the ship has become a bit tilted... _upwards_.

"What's happening?" He asks one of the crewmembers, though from the tone of Holmes' voice it was obvious he could care less. After all, he just came to get rid of the sound.

"The ship is sinking, sir."

"Oh...

 

 

 

"...well, that's nice. Say, would you mind keeping it down up here? My husband and I are trying to sleep so-"

"DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?!" The man bursts. "We're _sinking_! We're _going to die_! So you can just kiss your husband goodbye because this _is it_! This is _the end_! Do you hear me?! The _end_!"

"Oh, I _hear_ you," Sherlock mumbles, before watching with disgust as the man--who he's now concluded to be the captain--falls to his knees, attempting to pray to some sort of deity or celestial being, to save them from their upcoming demise.

 

It was then that Sherlock took a moment to pause.

 

 

 

The sound had stopped.

 

His mission was complete.

 

"Well, I suppose all is well then," Sherlock mutters, before sighing with the utmost content.

 

 

Holmes quickly glances at his watch, "I believe it's back to the room then."

And suddenly Sherlock's left to rejoin his husband down in the cabin.

 

And he hopes that if they're lucky, they won't be able to hear the captain's sobs coming from the deck.

_"Have mercy!"_

 


End file.
